Songs of Yesterday
by Cori Antilles Potter
Summary: Susan Foreman, the Doctor's granddaughter, was one of his most mysterious companions. Where did she come from? Who were her parents? Was she really his granddaughter? This is the story of Susan's father and his journey, from a little house in 1946 NYC to the home of his great grandfather in 2013 Leadworth and beyond. Rated T just in case.


**Greetings everyone! This is my first Doctor Who fanfiction. I got the idea for it from a fan theory that I read on Tumblr. The story line is mine, though. I do not own Doctor Who. I believe that honor belongs to the BBC. James Marsden, the actor in my cover photo, isn't mine, either.**

_I've been called many names in my life. Arkytior, Susan Foreman, Susan Campbell, among others. In truth, my human birth name was Susan Jessica Williams, with my Gallifreyan birth name being Arkytioriana, "rose song" in English. My father was three-fourths Time Lord. My mother was full-blooded human with a very long history. My paternal grandmother had been raised a killer, only to find her salvation in 1930s Berlin. Her parents had been a writer and a Roman. My paternal grandfather was a savior to trillions. I have my own story, but it shall be told later. Or maybe it's earlier for you? I always get those two mixed up in my life. In any case, this is the story of my father and his incredible journey, from Stormcage to New York City to England to Arcadia._

-_From the journals of Susan Campbell_

**Chapter 1: A Letter and Pizza**

It had been another monotonous day of wandering New York City, always looking for a story to write, for the author Amelia 'Amy' Williams. She had just gotten home and was opening the day's mail. Her husband Rory, now a full-fledged doctor, was still at work performing an emergency operation. Amy had just thrown the junk mail down when she got to a letter at the bottom of the pile. She gasped when she realized that she recognized the handwriting on the letter.

With trembling fingers, she tore it open. It had been several months since she and Rory had heard from their daughter. They'd been getting worried that they wouldn't hear from her anymore. She unfolded the letter and began reading it.

_Dearest parents,_

_I'm so sorry I haven't been in contact. I've had some…matters to attend to. I'll be popping by soon. I have an incredibly large favor to ask of you two. Please feel no obligation to accept. I know that you have finally gotten settled into your lives in 1946 New York City. I don't want to bring this burden on you, but I'm afraid I have no other choice. His safety and well-being depends on it. Oh no…perhaps I've said too much. I'll see you both tomorrow._

_Love always,_

_Melody _

Amy dropped the letter with a sinking feeling in her stomach, while at the same time her heart was soaring. Melody was coming to see them! But whose safety was it that she spoke of? And why did she have the distinct feeling that they would accept Melody's request no matter what it was?

She was saved from having to think about this by the sound of an opening door and an emphatic "I'm home!" Amy rushed down the stairs and into her husband's arms. "I'm so glad you're home," she exclaimed, kissing his cheek.

"Well hello to you, too," Rory replied, seemingly surprised by the affectionate greeting. "Was it something I did?"

"Not really," Amy laughed, "but Melody's coming home tomorrow. Here's her letter." She pressed the paper into Rory's hand.

He didn't read it yet, staring into Amy's eyes instead. "Are you okay? It seems like you're worried about something," he mentioned cautiously.

"I'm fine," Amy replied, not meeting his gaze, "just read the letter." She looked up and smiled at him.

"Okay…if you say so," Rory gave in, putting on his glasses. Amy watched him read over the letter, his expression changing from joy at hearing from his daughter to worry in an instant as he finished reading.

"Whose safety?" he asked, looking up Amy.

"Beats me. I'm just as clueless as you are. I guess we'll find out tomorrow," Amy retorted defensively.

"You don't think it has to do with the Doctor, do you?" Rory wondered, his eyes growing wide.

"I don't know, but for some reason, I really don't think it's him. I think it's someone else," Amy answered thoughtfully. "Anyways, how did the surgery go?"

"Perfectly. Once again everyone was amazed by my advanced medical knowledge," Rory beamed proudly.

"I'm not surprised," Amy responded, smiling back at Rory. "What do you say we go out and celebrate another successful surgery and the return of our daughter?"

"Sounds good to me. How about Pete's Pizzeria?" Rory asked.

"Great choice. I could really go for some deep dish right now," Amy replied.

They got ready and went out to Pete's Pizzeria. Although neither of them said anything more about it that night, their daughter's letter was weighing heavily on both of their minds. They knew that Melody Pond, known to most as River Song, didn't often ask for favors, but when she did, it was usually something that was important to the whole universe. It was going to be another sleepless night at the Williams' house.

**Thanks so much for reading! Sorry this chapter was a little short. The chapters will be longer in the future. I have lots of ideas for this stories, and I'll try to update within the next couple weeks. Susan's father will be entering the story soon, don't worry. Oh, and it'll be revealed why James Marsden is in my cover photo. :)**


End file.
